1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a photoresist pattern, a method of forming a photoresist pattern using the apparatus for forming the photoresist pattern, and a repair nozzle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a photoresist pattern, which is capable of efficiently removing a residue to form a photoresist pattern, a method of forming a photoresist pattern using the apparatus for forming the photoresist pattern, and a repair nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device has been widely utilized due to various characteristics such as a thin thickness, a lightweight, a low power consumption and a low driving voltage. In addition, the LCD device is capable of displaying a high quality image. Thus, the LCD device is widely used in various electronic apparatuses.
The LCD device includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The TFT substrate includes a plurality of the TFTs that operate as a switching device and pixel electrodes. The color filter substrate includes color filters and common electrodes. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. In order to form the TFTs or the pixel electrodes on the TFT substrate, and the color filters or the common electrodes on the color filter substrate, a photoresist pattern is formed.
A photoresist composition is coated on a thin film to form a photoresist film. The thin film is formed on a TFT substrate or a color filter substrate. A light is irradiated onto the photoresist film through a mask having a pattern.
Then, the exposed photoresist film is dipped in a developing solution, and a portion of the photoresist film is removed to form the photoresist pattern. When the photoresist composition is a positive type, a portion of the photoresist film where the light is irradiated is removed, whereas a portion of the photoresist film where the light is not irradiated remains. However, when the photoresist composition is a negative type, the portion of the photoresist film where the light is not irradiated is removed and the portion of the photoresist film where the light is irradiated remains.
A photoresist pattern having a desired shape is formed through the above-mentioned process. The TFTs, the color filters and the like may be formed on the photoresist pattern.
After the development process, an after-development inspection (ADI) process is performed. In the ADI process, the photoresist film is inspected whether the photoresist pattern has a defection.
In a conventional technique, a rework process may be performed to remove a residue that corresponds to the defection. That is, the photoresist film is entirely stripped, and a new photoresist pattern is formed again through the above-mentioned processes. A new photoresist pattern is reformed through additional exposure process and additional development process.
When a size of a mother substrate increases, and the defection corresponding to the residue is also increased.
Therefore, a manufacturing efficiency of the LCD apparatus is decreased.